Conquista no galactica
by yami-fudou08
Summary: Basado en el episodio "The cool guy" Pensamientos del Comandante Peppers hacia Don Odion. (POV) Contiene Spoiler.


**Hola!**

 **Se me ocurrió este fic cuando vi el episodio "el tipo cool". Me hizo pensar cosas ¬¬ al menos una idea de lo q siente peppers por lord hater. Nose que piensen ustedes pero yo siento algo asi…aunque para mi, la pareja oficial es Wander x Odion (aviso desde ya) jajaaj disfruten :D**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Conquista no Galáctica

Jamás había estado en una situación así, donde se sintiera tan vulnerable. Tenía que admitir que la culpa era suya, después de todo. El y su bocota.

Se encontraba en el suelo, lo acababa de empujar ni más ni menos q el Emperador Asombroso y estaba a punto de ser golpeado por él...Eso le pasaba por decirle a un cabeza de musculo la realidad de su vida.

Antes de explicar la situación en si... lo cual no es tan importante lo que ocurrió o quien dijo algo ofensivo a quien, sino quiero expresar mis pensamientos durante el viaje que tuvimos hacia ese planeta en que nos encontramos, para así comprender lo que ocurrió después.

Haber...por donde empiezo...

Empecemos cuando inicie como comandante. En un principio simplemente era el comandante de un gran ejército y don Odion era mi jefe y mi superior.

Sin contar después al Capitán Tim...

Sea como que sea, para mi Don Odion solo era mi líder. Desde que lo conozco supe que era bastante inmaduro.

Me preocupe en un principio por el destino del ejército, pero al fin y al cabo comprendí que, si los furioguardias seguían mis planificaciones lograrían las conquistas. Ya que Don Odion no era capaz de guiar a un ejército solo, sino que solo tenía la fuerza y no la cabeza. La mayoría de mis planes eran aprobados. A veces, claro, dependiendo del ánimo de Don Odion en ese día.

Como todos mis planes que necesitaban la aprobación de Don Odion, resulto que ambos nos hicimos cada vez más cercanos y aunque seguía manteniendo mi rango como distancia personal, ambos nos hicimos amigos.

Odion ocasionalmente me llamaba amigo. De hecho, hasta teníamos un medallón que decía "mejores amigos". En ese momento me sentí realmente especial y único. Odion trataba a todos los furioguardias como subordinados, sin embargo era diferente conmigo… bueno, también era un subordinado mas, pero diferente al fin y al cabo. Era con quien podía conversar, contarle como se sentía y era quien podía subirle el ánimo. Era su amigo.

Aunque después me entere de que por el tiempo que Don Odion estuvo encerrado con Wander en esa fosa del dolor perpetuo, ellos se hicieron amigos. Al parecer, aunque debió ser por el momento, porque Don Odion trato de destruirlo a Wander nuevamente.

El comandante Peppers observo desconcertado el collar de amistad que Wander le había entregado a Odion antes de irse-pero, pensé que yo era su amigo.- dijo el furioguardia, dando a mostrar la mitad del collar que tenía. Para luego salir corriendo mientras lloraba.

¡Ahí! ¡Justo ahí!

Ese fue un momento que algo cambio dentro mi. En ese momento odie tanto a Don Odion. De verdad había pensado que yo era su único amigo. Jamás pensé que podría odiar tanto a alguien. Aunque después me arrepentí de odiarlo... porque no quería odiarlo.

Después de lo ocurrido, me sentí extraño con respecto a la relación que tenia con Don Odion...

Aunque siempre le hablaba a Odion con respeto, a veces se me olvidaba y le hablaba sin más, como si fuera una persona cualquiera. Odion se molestaba claro, pero al hacerlo sentía que tenía una mayor cercanía. a veces me enojaba con él y él conmigo, y a veces él me golpeaba por razones estúpidas, pero supongo que así son los amigos.

Y como todo amigo, Odion hace algo estúpido como olvidarme e irse de fiesta con ese tonto hombre tiburón. Esa vez sí que estaba molesto, decidí olvidarlo a él y todas sus estúpidas ideas...después de todo se encontraba a la cabeza de una gran conquista.

Todo iba bien hasta que el Emperador Asombroso llego a burlarse de mí.

Tal vez algo del carácter de Don Odion se me había contagiado por todo lo que le dije a Asombroso. Pero si él no hubiera reaccionado a mis palabras, no sentiría esto es estos momentos.

Aquí es donde me encontraron...indefenso, asustado, apunto de admitir la posibilidad de una inminente paliza...

Hasta que Don Odion apareció y se abalanzo contra el Emperador Asombroso. Nunca nadie me había defendido de esa manera. Me había salvado. Sé que Don Odion dijo que solo él me podría tratar así, no sonaba muy halagador, pero...eso me movió algo por dentro.

Mientras Don Odion le daba una paliza al Emperador Asombroso, mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, la pupila de mi ojo lo admiraba sorprendido por cada movimiento y golpe. Cuando me di cuenta de lo extraño que se sentía, estaba seguro de que estaba sonrojado. En el momento en que un rayo verde pasó frente a su ojo en dirección a Asombroso, lo comprendió…

Me lleve la mano al corazón. Sé que no se noto, pero si tuviera una boca estaría medio abierta por la sorpresa. Trate de fingir que nada nuevo ocurrió y simplemente decidí disfrutar la golpiza.

Después de unos minutos y después de que Odion se cansara de golpear a Asombroso, se acerco a mí.- mmm…Peppers… ¿Quieres volver a jugar…? – Carraspeo.- digo... ¿a seguir planeando la conquista?

Me costó poder hablar, pero asentí.- si…vamos.

Todos los furioguardias dieron por terminada la no conquista y entraron a la nave seguido de Odion y de mí. Como había dicho volvimos a jugar con... digo a planear otra conquista.

Mientras movíamos estratégicamente las figuras, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí. Miraba de reojo a Don Odion, y después desviaba la mirada a las figuras, si Odion me veía observándolo solo me sonreía y nada más.

Todo transcurría bien, incluso mejor que antes...Aunque sabía que no podía negar lo que sentía por mas inapropiado que fuese sentir eso por mi jefe. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirme así. Lo que Odion hizo por él lo hizo sentir único...

Bueno, todo estaba bien hasta que en ese momento llego Wander a interrumpir. Claro, Odion lo fue a perseguir y obvio arruino el momento que tenían...

 _-aaarggg Wander.-_ pensó. Suspiro resignado. A pesar de como se sentía hace un minuto atrás, también sentía que Wander tenía una conexión única con Odion. De cierto modo, Wander también era único para él.

Esperaba que algún día yo fuera tan importante para Odion como para tener toda su atención como lo tenía con Wander en ese momento.

A pesar de todo, seguía teniendo casi la misma opinión de Don Odion, que era distraído, inmaduro, con cierto impulso obsesivo hacia ciertas cosas, aun así tenia q admitir que todo eso le agradaba más que antes, de alguna forma.

 _-Que gustos más raros tengo...-_ pensó en su reflexión. A pesar de que Odion no sabe como conquistar un planeta, y a pesar de que todo comenzó con un plan para conquistar un planeta que ni siquiera conquistaron al fin y al cabo, Odion termino por conquistar algo más importante sin saberlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Y eso… peppers va a sufrir en cualquier fic que escriba jojojojo porq ya se estableció la pareja para mi (wander x odion). Con este fic solo quería establecer que sentía pepper hasta que le encuentre una pareja. :)**

 **Como siempre las sugerencias y las amenazas de muerte son bienvenidas.**


End file.
